Here I am!
by junghaneul9
Summary: BTS fanfic! Salah seorang cupid membuat kesalahan. Panah cintanya terhambur berserakan dan membidik 3 pasang manusia yang seharusnya bukan pasangannya. Bagaimana akhirnya? Happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**_Here I am!_**

 _Cast : VKook, MinYoon, NamJin, J-Hope_

 _Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, AU, OOC_

 _Length : ?_

 _Rated : T_

 _._

 _._

 _-Ya tuhan, ampuni kesalahanku... –Hoseok_

 _-Hei, bukankah kita amat serasi? Terlalu serasi! -Jin_

 _-Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, kau harus menjadi pacarku! –Jimin_

 _-Hey, yeogi bwa! Kau selalu mengisi kepalaku sejak saat itu –Jungkook_

 _-Kau begitu indah, namun aku hanya bisa meringkuk tak berdaya disini -Namjoon_

 _-Seorang sampah busuk penuh percaya diri sepertimu, tak setingkat untukku -Suga_

 _-Seorang bocah yang membuatku terus-terusan bersemu, sialan! – Taehyung_

.

.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia terus berputar-putar dengan sayap putihnya di atas sebuah wilayah di Korea. Haruskah ia menyalahkan takdir atas wujudnya sebagai cupid? Pekerjaan mulia sih, hanya saja ia repot dan tak punya waktu bersantai-santai. Oke, lupakan. Ia memang cupid paling buruk yang pernah ada.

Ia kembali menghela nafas saat menyadari ia perlu tambahan asupan gizi. Oke, ini lucu. Tapi cupid juga perlu makanan, jika kau ingin tahu. Makanan akan diberikan jika pasangan yang menjadi tugasnya selesai dengan happy ending. Hmm... rasanya biasa saja. atau memang kesialannya karena beberapa pasangan yang ia tangani berujung dengan sad ending, angst, atau lainnya. Memang bukan salahnya. Sudah suratan langit. Cupid yang tersebar banyak sekali, dan tugas mereka adalah membantu manusia menemukan cinta sejatinya. Salahkah Hoseok jika ternyata ia mendapat tipe manusia selebriti yang sibuk kawin-cerai-kawin-cerai?

Inilah yang membuatnya kesal. Anggap sajalah ia menjadi manusia. Ia hanya akan jatuh cinta sekali dan menikah sekali seumur hidupnya. Agar bahagia. Dan tak perlu sampai sakit hati. Hoseok melirik sayap putihnya yang sudah mulai kusam. Besok-besok ia akan membuat manusia kasmaran setengah mati dan mendapat energi sayap yang lebih baik.

BRUUUKKK!

Hoseok melotot kaget. Seorang cupid lainnya menabraknya keras sambil tergesa-gesa. Hoseok melotot melihat cupid itu menjauh dengan kecepatan cahayanya. Itu bukan cupid, tapi Jealous. Yang bertugas membuat cemburu. Hoseok manyun lalu mengusap-usap punggungnya. Ia kembali melotot horor saat tahu... ya tuhan... dimana panah-panah cintanya?

Hoseok terbang dengan panik, lalu berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia memejamkan mata, lalu melesat cepat bak angin. Dalam sekejap, ia berhasil menemukan keenam anak panah yang tersisa. Dan itu telah menancap kuat pada 3 pasang manusia. Ia menepuk kepalanya sebal.

Hei, biar kuberitahu. Panah cintanya, setiap satu panah pasti mempunyai satu panah lainnya yang identik. Sepasang, dan itu artinya jodohnya, dan what the hell is that, keenam anak panahnya menancap begitu saja pada orang-orang yang bahkan bukan wewenangnya. Ia langsung mengadakan telepati dengan cupid lainnya. Benar saja, ia tak hanya salah sasaran, tapi juga mengacaukan seluruh takdir manusia yang bersangkutan. Hoseok memijat pelipisnya. Panah-panah itu takkan bisa dicabut, kecuali patah sendiri oleh panah benci. Dan dewa benci punya aturan sendiri yang pasti bertentangan dengan dewa cinta. Tamat riwayatnya.

Tuhan, ampuni kesalahanku...

Dan kisah-kisah akibat keteledorannya pun, bermulai...

~TBC~

.

.

So... gak ada ide buat publish apaan. Mau coba tipe yang begini

Jadi gimana? Next or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am!**

Cast : VKook, MinYoon, NamJin, J-Hope

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, AU, OOC

Length : ?

Rated : T

Summary : BTS fanfic! Salah seorang cupid membuat kesalahan. Panah cintanya terhambur berserakan dan membidik 3 pasang manusia yang seharusnya bukan pasangannya. Bagaimana akhirnya? Happy ending?

 _-Ya tuhan, ampuni kesalahanku... –Hoseok_

 _-Hei, bukankah kita amat serasi? Terlalu serasi! -Jin_

 _-Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, kau harus menjadi pacarku! –Jimin_

 _-Hey, yeogi bwa! Kau selalu mengisi kepalaku sejak saat itu –Jungkook_

 _-Kau begitu indah, namun aku hanya bisa meringkuk tak berdaya disini -Namjoon_

 _-Seorang sampah busuk penuh percaya diri sepertimu, tak setingkat untukku -Suga_

 _-Seorang bocah yang membuatku terus-terusan bersemu, sialan! - Taehyung_

.

.

Di sebuah universitas Seoul...

"YEESSS!" lapangan bola basket langsung ricuh saat tahu penyerang terbaiknya, Park Jimin, berhasil melakukan twoshoot dan memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor telak 95-75. Jimin langsung diarak keliling lapangan oleh anggota basket yang lain. Tawa yang menang bergelegar disana-sini. Ya, walaupun tinggi tubuh Jimin tergolong 'agak dibawah rata-rata' pemain basket yang menjulang, ia selalu bisa mencetak skor dan lolos dari lawan dengan lincahnya. Makanya, ia menjadi kesayangan pelatihnya. Ia langsung disambut teman-temannya, sekumpulan cheerleader, pelatih, dan lainnya.

"You always do a very beautiful shoot at the end!" sang coach bule menepuk kepala orange Jimin yang cengar-cengir tak ngerti. Kebanyakan bahasa inggris membuat otaknya lola. Beberapa cheerleader mepet kepadanya, mencari kesempatan mendapatkan perhatiannya sementara ia justru mencari geng kampretnya.

"Yooo bro!" Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, soulmatenya berusaha menembus kerumunan dan memberikan hugnya. Jimin masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yah, kayak biasalah!" Jeonghan menepuk kepala Jimin yang langsung luntur senyumnya dan sekarang meringis. Mereka keluar dari kerumunan, bermaksud menuju kantin yang dipastikan dibayar lunas oleh Jimin selaku perayaan kemenangan.

"Ya! Park Jimin! Kesini sebentar!" coach Johnson menariknya kembali. Yang lain disuruhnya bubar. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan memberikan kode agar langsung ke kantin, sementara Jimin manyun kembali dan mengikuti coachnya.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu seseorang!" coach Jimin menariknya menuju seseorang yang duduk santai dan langsung berdiri saat ia tiba.

Malangnya, ternyata, panah cinta sang Hoseok, menancap di punggung Jimin dan punggung orang tersebut, dengan timing yang sama. Tentu saja mereka tak tahu dan tak melihatnya. Namun Hoseok terus memperhatikan dan mencatatnya dalam sebuah gulungan papirus. Park Jimin, dan...

"Ini Min Yoongi! Kenalkan dirimu!" ujar coach John. Jimin melongo takjub menatap seseorang dengan rambut berwarna mint segar dihadapannya. Hell, dia manis sekali. Namja tersebut bow sejenak, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Min Yoongi imnida," ujarnya singkat. Dan kini Jimin makin melongo. Itu namanya perkenalan? Coach John menepuk kepalanya lagi. Dan Jimin langsung tersadar dari kegiatan ayo-liat-namja-manis-mint-ini. Jimin juga ikutan bow.

"Park Jimin imnida, bangapseumnida!"

"Okay, dengar Park Jimin, Min Yoongi adalah murid transfer dari California. Mulai sekarang, ia adalah anggota basket kita juga. Kau mendapat kehormatan untuk membimbingnya dan memperkenalkannya kepada yang lain. Do you get it?" terang coach John. Jimin langsung angguk-angguk antusias. Ia masih menilai Yoongi yang acuh tak acuh. Oow, Jimin bahkan ingin minum kopi less sugar sambil menatap Yoongi yang begitu manis. Oke, lupakan.

Setelah coach John pergi, Jimin masih menatap Yoongi lekat dan membuat yang ditatap risih. Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ada yang salah denganku?"

"Ah, aniyeyo... aku..."

"Ya sudah," Yoongi berjalan acuh tak acuh melewatinya dan membuat Jimin mengernyit.

"Ya! Kau tak perlu aku temani? Mmm... melihat-lihat kampus misalnya?" Tawar Jimin penuh harap. Yoongi melengos.

"Kau kira aku anak TK?"

Dan Jimin cuma bisa menganga melihat Yoongi meninggalkannya cuek tanpa tedeng aling-aling. God, tipe tsundere sekali. Jimin malah cengar-cengir sambil menatap punggung Yoongi yang menjauh. Manis sih iya, sayangnya harus ketambahan unsur galak dan cuek. Mungkin Jimin harus ekstra kerja keras untuk sebuah PDKT. Kalau Yoongi juga ingin dan gak muntah jadinya. Sohibnya, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, adalah sepasang kekasih. So sweet banget. Dan biasanya Jimin cuma jadi pihak ketiga, persis obat nyamuk. Dan langsung ditanggepin Seungcheol, "Cari pacar makanya Jim, biar hidup lo gak ngenes-ngenes amat!". Jomblo? Oke, Jimin bisa terima. Jones? Hell no. Jimin pernah nanya sama Jeonghan, kurangnya dia apaan sih. Walaupun banyak yang mau, tapi orang-orang yang dia taksir gak pernah balas balik. Cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan aja. Dan Jeonghan jawab serius banget.

"Iya ya Jim, ganteng iya, plus abs kotak-kotak lagi. Tampang oke walau mata sipit, olahraga bagus banget, otak lumayan. Satu kekurangan seorang Park Jimin!"

"Apaan?"

Dan Jeonghan bisik-bisik serius ditelinganya yang ngebuat dia pengen ngelempar mangkok bakso yang lagi dimakan Seungcheol.

"Kurang tinggi!"

Jimin ngambek seminggu dan Jeonghan ketawa puas. Dia gak pendek-pendek banget kok. Cuma kalau diantara pemain basket lainnya, dia paling pendek. Lupakan soal itu. Dia dijuluki Gelandang Bantet. Sialan banget yang kasih julukan. Jimin harus main basket sambil pake wedges gitu? Seumur-umur, dia bahkan gak pernah pake sepatu yang sol karetnya tebal. Apa adanya aja. Jimin mendengus lalu cepat-cepat melangkah ke kantin. Sepertinya, rencana PDKTnya belum akan kelar jika dua sohibnya tak berhenti minta makan terus menerus.

.

.

Hoseok mengernyit melihat Jimin bersama dua sohib akrab yang nempel kayak lem dan perangko. Lalu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Nah, sebuah panahnya tertancap di tubuh seorang namja manis yang sibuk mengusap peluhnya. Dimana pasangan panahnya?

Jungkook berulangkali mengusap keringatnya. Bukan salahnya ia berani melawan sunbaenya saat ospek. Dan sekarang, ia harus menyapu halaman kampus yang besarnya bukan main, sekarang juga, dimana yang lain melihatnya dengan kasihan dan geli, saat matahari hobi menyinarkan panasnya yang berlebihan.

"Ya tuhan, aku bisa menjadi hitam nanti!" Jungkook menyapu asal-asalan. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Ia menyerah, lalu duduk selonjoran di bawah sebuah pohon sambil manyun-manyun. Tiba-tiba, matanya terasa berat. Belum apa-apa, ia sudah terlelap setengah sadar sambil menggumamkan potongan lagu favoritnya.

"YA! YA! IREONA!"

Dan Jungkook nyaris jantungan mendengar sebuah suara berat dengan seenaknya memecahkan konsentrasi tidurnya dan bahkan kakinya menendang-nendang sapu yang Jungkook taruh di dekat kakinya. Otomatis, ia terlompat dan mengucek matanya shock.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" puji syukur pada tuhan, pemilik suara tadi masih hobi teriak-teriak di tengah teriknya sinar matahari. Jungkook yang masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata terpaksa harus melotot untuk melawan kantuknya.

"Eh?" gumamnya.

Kini, kesadarannya telah pulih. Dan ia bertambah jantungan melihat seorang namja yang... ehm... sedang berkacak pinggang di depannya. Mau tak mau, ia harus menganga karena takjub. Oke, lupakan. Sepertinya ini karma karena Jungkook terlalu banyak mengejek sepupunya yang kasmaran setengah mati. Dan terima kasih untuk orang di hadapannya, ia jadi tahu rasanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jungkook berani bersumpah ini seperti drama picisan yang terlalu banyak ia tonton gara-gara sepupunya juga.

"YA!" orang itu menggoyangkan tangannya sambil mengernyit heran. Jungkook masih setia menganga dan mematung di tempatnya. Dan jangan lupakan suara beratnya yang membuat Jungkook merinding.

"Um... um... nuguya?" dengan bodohnya, kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Jungkook. Ia langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri, karena orang dihadapannya kini berbalik menganga.

"YA! Aku sunbaemu! Sopan sedikit! Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Sun... sunbae? Ah ya, tentu saja!" Jungkook kembali salah tingkah. Namja tampan ini sunbaenya? Yang walaupun tampan, namun hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja tingginya dari Jungkook? Hell, Jungkook ingin mengarunginya, lalu menculiknya dan mengurungnya di kamarnya. Namja ini tampan dan imut sekali, ia masih mengernyitkan dahi sementara bibirnya dipoutkan.

"Ee... sudah selesai sunbae!" Jungkook memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum manis, walaupun ia tahu hasilnya agak aneh mungkin, lebih mirip nyengir.

Namja tadi mendengus, lalu berbalik.

"Chankanman!" ujar Jungkook cepat. Namja itu menoleh.

"Eum... naneun Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook imnida... eum... dan... sun... bae?" Jungkook tahu suaranya mencicit seperti tikus mondok kejepit.

"Jeon Jungkook?" ulang namja itu. Jungkook mengangguk-angguk antusias. Siapa tahu ia bisa langsung dekat dengan sunbae ganteng dan bahkan bisa... eum... pacaran?

Lamunan bahagia Jungkook buyar setelah ia sadar sunbae tampan tadi malah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Sunbae! Eum... SUNBAE!"

Dan habislah urat malunya. Sunbae tampan tadi walaupun jaraknya lumayan jauh, ia pasti masih bisa mendengar teriakan super Jungkook dan mengacuhkannya setengah mati. Jungkook bakalan malu banget kalau harus ngejar-ngejar sunbae tadi dan harus ngemis-ngemis namanya, kalau bisa nomor hp, akun instagram, dan semuanya!

Jungkook mengambil posisi jongkok dengan kesal. Ia meniup-niup poninya yang terurai. Apa sunbae tadi ilfeel liat aku habis nyapu halaman kali ya? batinnya. Ia meraih hpnya dan mengecek wajahnya. Iya, wajahnya gak kalah ganteng. Tapi sekarang wajah ganteng itu tergantikan wajah jatuh cinta setengah mati yang bertekad untuk jadi stalker sunbae tampan tadi.

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di gulungan papirusnya. Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung. Andai saja Jungkook tahu jika nama sunbae ganteng tadi Kim Taehyung. Ia pasti langsung menstalk semua akunnya sekarang juga.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan menuju kantin tanpa memedulikan yang lainnya, lalu duduk sendirian. Bukannya Taehyung nggak punya teman atau apa, ia kurang suka berada di keramaian, dan kalaupun terpaksa, ia bakalan menyumbat telinga dengan earphone dan menyetel lagu keras-keras, lalu mulai memesan makanan, dan makan sendiri. Yang lain sibuk berbisik-bisik, mengagumi kegantengan seorang Kim Taehyung yang dikenal susah didapat. Fansnya memang banyak, tapi banyak yang segan terhadapnya. Ia tak terlalu banyak bicara dengan orang lain, kecuali beberapa teman dekatnya saja yang bisa dihitung dengan 5 jari. Jadilah banyak orang yang hanya menyimpan perasaan mereka diam-diam, karena mereka tahu Taehyung menganggap mereka tak ada.

Kim Namjoon menutup buku tebal yang dibacanya, lalu menoleh ke sahabat karibnya sejak kecil, Kim Seokjin yang bukannya memakan ramyeon di hadapannya, malah sibuk mengaduk-aduknya dengan penuh minat sementara matanya tertuju pada Kim Taehyung yang berada di seberang meja mereka.

"Ya, Seokjin hyung!" ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Seokjin yang langsung terlonjak. Seokjin manyun dan meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Ssstt! Kau selalu mengangguku di saat-saat seperti ini!" balas Seokjin sambil melotot lucu, setelah itu pandangannya berubah saat kembali melihat Taehyung.

Namjoon tersenyum miris. Mengganggu, eh? Bagaimana kalau disebut cemburu? Namjoon tipikal si kutu buku, sedangkan Seokjin yang lebih fashionable dan popular, naksir berat pangeran kampus, Kim Taehyung yang ganteng dan dinginnya tak terkalahkan. Namjoon heran kenapa mereka bisa bersahabat langgeng begitu lama. Hampir seluruh hidupnya ia habiskan bersama Seokjin, dan diam-diam ia begitu menyayangi, coret, mencintai Seokjin. Hanya saja, ia takkan pernah bisa mengutarakannya, atau persahabatan mereka selama 21 tahun akan kandas tak berbekas. Serius, ia mengenal Seokjin dari ia berumur 1 tahun. Bagaimana ia bisa mencoret nama Seokjin begitu saja dari kamusnya?

"Ya!" Seokjin mengernyit melihat Namjoon yang kini termenung. Namjoon langsung tanggap.

"Wae?"

"Aku sudah tak kuat lagi!" Seokjin mendorong mangkuk ramyeonnya yang baru beberapa suap ia makan. Namjoon tersenyum, lalu mengambil sumpit dan bersiap-siap memakannya.

"Kau yakin hyung?"

"Namjoon-ah, aku harus diet! Kemarin Jimin bilang kalau aku terlihat gendut! Yang benar saja! Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan? Ya tuhan, demi apapun, aku harus mengurangi porsi makanku secepatnya, lalu mulai fitness, senam, apapun! Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan hati Taehyung kalau begini caranya? Ia bertambah ganteng tiap harinya, sedangkan aku hanya bertambah gendut dan tua! Jimin memang sialan! Ingatkan aku untuk menendangnya nanti! Kau tahu, ia baru saja menang basket dan menjadi besar kepala! Tak heran tubuhnya tak tinggi-tinggi, mungkin kepalanya terlalu besar! Ya ampun, Taehyung sudah selesai! Ingatkan aku untuk diet!"

Dan demi tubuh bantet Jimin, Namjoon hanya tersenyum takjub melihat Seokjin sibuk menyerocos layaknya ibu-ibu rumpi di sebelah rumahnya. Demi tubuh bantet Jimin juga, Namjoon terlalu menyayanginya. Dan Jimin tersedak saat belajar di kelasnya karena ternistakan. Abaikan.

Hoseok menatap panahnya yang menancap di tubuh Namjoon, dan di tubuh Seokjin. Jika bukan kesalahannya, harusnya mereka bukanlah pasangan dan cinta Namjoon tetap bertepuk sebelah tangan. Baru kali ini ia merasa bahagia anak panahnya salah sasaran. Ia bisa memahami perasaan Namjoon, dan ia merasa antusias untuk melihat nasib akhir couple salah tembaknya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ending mereka?

.

.

Esoknya...

Yoongi berjalan sambil membawa makanannya. Matanya sibuk melirik kesana-kemari. Derita murid pindahan. Kantin ramai sekali, namun tak seorangpun yang bisa diajaknya sharing dan memanggilnya untuk sekadar makan siang bersama. Atau, setidaknya belum. Ia sibuk menahan kesalnya karena banyak orang yang telah selesai makan, tapi masih seenak perut duduk dan ngegosip panjang kali lebar. Ia masih termenung dengan baki makanannya, sampai seseorang mencolek pundaknya dengan sengaja, membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Annyeong!" sosok itu nyengir lebar. Mirip iklan pasta gigi.

"Ya!" Jimin memangku tangannya sambil cemberut. Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan kenapa-aku-bertemu-denganmu?. Jimin melirik Yoongi yang masih setia berdiri dan matanya sibuk jelalatan.

"Mau bergabung dengan kami? Ayolah!" Belum sempat Yoongi menjawab, Jimin langsung nyolong baki makanan Yoongi dan membawanya kabur sambil mati-matian menahan cengiran senang. Gak etis kan liat orang ketawa senang sambil ngelariin makanan punya orang? Ntar dia disangka miring, belum lagi dikira nyuri. Eh, emang bener sih.

Yoongi cuma bisa melotot dan merutuki nasibnya. Apa dosanya harus bertemu makhluk astral kayak gini? Dan sekarang, makanannya dilariin. Ia cuma bisa berdoa kalau temen-temen Jimin gak ada yang kayak dia. seenggaknya lebih normal.

Jimin meletakkan baki makanan Yoongi di meja 11. Ada Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Jungkook disitu. Fyi, Namjoon ma Seokjin itu kakak kelas Jimin dulu di SMA dan mereka udah deket banget. Sedangkan Jimin itu sepupunya Jungkook yang bikin Jungkook keracunan drama picisan, telenovela, dll.

"Nambah lagi hyung?" Jungkook memelototkan mata horor. Seokjin lebih horor lagi.

"Dasar, bilang-bilangin orang gendut, sendirinya makan segerobak!" Protes Seokjin. Jimin geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, 1,2,3, tara!" Jimin dengan bangga mempersembahkan Yoongi yang sekarang baru muncul berdiri disampingnya. Yoongi cuma facepalm aja. Bikin malu atau entah malu-maluin. Sama aja.

"Nugu?" Jungkook mengamati Yoongi dari kepala, pundak, lutut, kaki.

"Annyeong haseyo!" ujar Yoongi. Tiba-tiba dia udah ditarik Jimin buat duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Namjoon yang masih baca buku sambil ngemilin tteokbokki jadi kaget. Ia mengernyit, lalu tersenyum.

"Hyungdeul, ini Min Yoongi, murid transferan dari California. Ia anggota klub basket. Semester 3 sama kayak aku. Mulai sekarang dia bakalan ikut kita. Nggak apa-apa kan?" Jimin masih memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Wah, halo!" Sapa Jin antusias. Jungkook dan Namjoon juga ikutan senyum.

"Btw hyung, aku mencium maksud tidak baik sekarang!" Ujar Jungkook sambil mengernyitkan hidung.

"Diam bocah!" Bibir Jimin mengkerut. Yoongi jadi agak lega. Ternyata, Jimin nggak buruk-buruk amat. Ia cuma tersenyum dan mulai makan. Hanya sedikit menimpali omongan yang lain. Agak kaget juga pas tahu Jungkook yang bongsor itu adik sepupu Jimin. Tebakannya benar kalau Jimin itu tipe orang yang berisik dan rusuh. Seenggaknya, dia mulai punya teman sekarang.

"Eh, Yoongi hyung!" Yoongi menoleh dan melirik Jungkook yang bertelekan di atas meja. Jimin sibuk menyikat habis makanan Seokjin yang terlanjur dipesan tapi gak jadi dimakan dengan alasan diet, sementara Seokjin dan Namjoon pergi duluan, ada urusan sama dosen katanya.

"Ne?"

"Apa hyung selalu begini? Maksudnya... gak banyak ngomong gitu... tapi hyung manis deh!" Perkataan Jungkook yang blak-blakan membuat Jimin keselek. Jimin melotot horor. Jungkook ketawa puas. Yoongi cuma bisa mengernyitkan hidung.

"Hyung, hati-hati sama Jimin bantet. Dia banyak modusnya!"

"Diam bocah! Dan panggil aku hyung, astaga! Kenapa kau bisa masuk kampus yang sama denganku?"

"Kita kan tak terpisahkan hyung!" Jungkook senyum lebar, kemudian berekspresi layaknya mau muntah. Mau gak mau, Yoongi senyum juga akhirnya.

"Nah, bagus hyung, senyum aja terus, biar Jimin hyung melotot sampai hari kiamat!" Jungkook monyong-monyongin bibirnya ke arah Jimin yang langsung gelagapan karena gak berenti liatin Yoongi.

"Ya ampun," dengus Yoongi.

"Eh iya ya... eumm... Yoongi... hyung? Aku lebih muda beberapa bulan dari hyung. Tapi gak enak manggilnya Yoongi hyung. Udah biasa. Aku maunya manggil... hmm..." Jimin ngetuk-ngetukin buku jarinya ke meja. Yoongi cuma natap waspada. Sedangkan Jungkook ya ampun... mata, jiwa, pikirannya bukan lagi di meja 11 tempat dia berada sekarang, tapi matanya nemplok di meja depan, meja 12. Ada sunbae gantengnya sedang menyeruput cappuchino sedangkan matanya terpejam dan earphone menutupi telinganya. Kantin emang mulai sepi, dan Kim Taehyung sendirian. Ralat, Jungkook belum tahu siapa nama sunbae gantengnya. Tiba-tiba, dia ngerasa deg-degan. Samperin gak ya...

"Eh, Kookie..." Jimin nyolek Jungkook yang masih terpana sambil bisik-bisik.

"Jungkook? Jungkookie? Astaga, JEON JUNGKOOK!" Jimin mendesis setengah teriak ditelinganya. Jungkook langsung ngucap sambil ngelus-ngelus telinganya. Siapa tau ada percikan hujan nempel di telinganya. No way.

"Apaan sih hyung? Berisik banget!"

"Anu... eum... itu... bahasa inggrisnya gula apa sih?" Jimin bisik-bisik, takut kedengaran Yoongi yang lagi sibuk sama hpnya. Kan malu kalau ketahuan Jimin gak pandai bahasa Inggris sementara Yoongi sendiri pindahan dari California.

"Sugar?"

"Jangan keras-keras bodoh!" Jimin menjitak kepalanya. Jungkook jadi meringis tertahan. Malu kan kalau sunbaenya tahu ia bergaul sama orang nggak waras.

"Apaan sih hyung! Diem deh!"

"Yoongi hyung!" Jungkook bergidik ngeri karena nada suara Jimin berbeda saat ia bicara tadi. Nada-nada penuh... eum... suka? Kan Jungkook jadi merinding. Ini sepupunya gampang banget suka sama orang, ntar patah hati, gak lama kemudian ketemu sama yang lain lagi, suka lagi, patah hati lagi, gitu aja terus. Kadang Jungkook suka berdoa biar Jimin dapat seseorang yang bener-bener setia dan bisa ngilangin sifat ketidakwarasannya. Eh, tapi itu sebelum dia berdoa panjang lebar untuk calon jodohnya. Jadinya doa untuk Jimin terlupakan begitu aja.

"Eum?"

"Aku manggil hyung... Suga hyung aja ya?"

Kini Yoongi dan Jungkook sama-sama menoleh dan mengernyit.

"What..."

"Ahahahaha!"

Respon Yoongi dan Jungkook jelas berbeda. Jungkook langsung ngebekap mulutnya sendiri yang kelepasan ketawa heboh. Tahan diri Kookie!

"Iya hyung... karena... hyung... eumm... manis banget, kaya gula deh. Gula kan sugar, trus biar romantis, eumm... jadinya Suga hyung aja ya..."

Dan sumpah Jungkook mual ngeliat Jimin senyum lebar banget dan ngedip-ngedip maut ala boyband ke fangirl. Yoongi cuma terperangah aja. Dia senyum paksa, habis itu berdiri.

"Makasih banget buat semuanya, aku lupa ada tambahan tugas dari dosen musik. Aku duluan. Annyeong!"

Jungkook nyaris ketawa girang plus plusan saat liat ekspresi Jimin ditinggal begitu aja sama Yoongi. Wajah Jimin... sumpah... gak nahan banget... buat diketawain. Syok banget. Jelas Jimin mati-matian ngeberaniin diri buat ngomong kayak gitu. Sayangnya, Yoongi tipe yang hard to get.

"Wah, aku turut bersedih hyung! Kau baru saja ditolak secara tidak langsung?" Jungkook nepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin yang langsung mendelik.

"Semuanya gara-gara kau bocah! Dasar sialan! Eotteohke... Gak... Park Jimin nggak akan nyerah dengan begitu mudah!"

Jungkook bersiul-siul. Kantin sekarang benar-benar sepi. Ia menatap Jimin yang sibuk nyerocos entah apa. Sekarang, ia ngeliat sunbaenya. Matanya masih terpejam, tapi bibirnya masih bergerak-gerak. Bergumam atau mungkin mengikuti lirik lagu yang sedang didengerin. Itu... bikin pertahanan dan iman Jungkook buyar. Sumpah ini orang minta dicium. Ganteng banget. Astaga...

"Ya... ya... kau mau kemana Kook?" Jimin melotot ngeliat Jungkook bangkit dan jalan pelan-pelan menuju sunbaenya. Jimin langsung melotot lebih lebar lagi pas tau Jungkook mau ngedeketin Kim Taehyung. Astaga, ni anak emang ketularan ketidakwarasannya.

"Hei... sst... Kook-ah, kau mau apa?" Jimin berbisik sambil mendesis. Gitu-gitu, ia masih sayang sama keselamatan sepupunya. Ibu Jungkook yang di Busan udah ngewanti-wanti buat ngejagain Jungkook yang masih labil banget. Dan sekarang, dia mau masuk ke kandang harimau?

"Sssttt..." Jungkook mendesis, nempelin telunjuknya di bibir. Ia duduk pelan-pelan di sebuah kursi di samping Taehyung. Iya, Jungkook ganteng dan nekat banget. Bodo amat. Pokoknya ia harus bisa ngedapetin identitas sunbae gantengnya sekarang. Percuma nanya Park Jimin. Nggak guna menurut Jungkook. Ntar yang ada dia malah dipanas-panasin dan dibuat cemburu. Hell no. Jimin yang cuman bisa liatin akhirnya angguk-angguk aja. Bodo amat juga. Siapa tahu dia bisa liat adegan drama live secara cuma-cuma. Entah punya hubungan apa Jungkook sama pangeran dingin kampus yang ganteng banget itu.

Jadi, pelan-pelan, ia ngedeketin telinganya ke earphone yang masih setia nyumbat telinga Taehyung. Cuma kedengaran gesrek-gesrek. Tapi Jungkook tahu lagu apa yang sedang mengalun dan membuat Taehyung setengah sadar mendengarkannya. Lagu boyband favoritnya, BTS, yang berjudul Hold Me Tight. Dan Jungkook senyum-senyum senang. Ia suka banget lagu itu. Dan sunbae gantengnya ngedengerin lagu yang sama? Ini namanya jodoh.

Jungkook makin ngecondongin dirinya ke dekat Taehyung dan makin bisa mendengar alunan lagu yang masih kedengaran gesrek-gesreknya. Ia bisa mencium aroma Taehyung, ngebuat dia ngelayang dan makin deg-degan. Ia jadi ngebayangin mereka berduaan di taman, tiduran di bawah pohon dekat-dekatan sambil pegangan tangan, dengerin lagu lewat satu earphone yang sama, earphone yang kanan di telinga Jungkook dan earphone yang kiri di telinga Taehyung. So sweet banget. Jungkook jadi makin senyum-senyum sendiri.

Taehyung bergerak sedikit tanpa membuka matanya. Rasanya ada yang beda. Ada aura-aura jahat yang mengganggu di sekelilingnya. Jungkook masih gak sadar karena sibuk melamun sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Namanya juga jatuh cinta.

Taehyung makin risih dan akhirnya noleh kesamping. Jungkook yang kaget dengan pergerakan Taehyung otomatis memalingkan wajahnya, sehingga...

DAGDIGDUG...

Jungkook terperangah, Taehyung terperangah, Jimin melotot horor.

Wajah mereka berhadapan, dekat banget. Baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung sama-sama mematung gak bergerak. Jungkook sadar dia udah nahan nafasnya tapi masih bisa ngehirup aroma nafas Taehyung yang menguar. Ya... singkatnya, mereka udah berbagi nafas. Get it? Hidung mereka deket banget, udah kesentuh malah. Thanks to god, hidung sunbaenya mancung banget. Jungkook merasa dia mau pingsan saat itu juga. Someone save Jungkook please...

Thanks to Jimin yang sadar duluan.

"WHOAAA~" Jimin refleks nutup mulutnya pake tangan. Mulutnya dengan tanpa dosanya berteriak shock. Ya iya, wong bukan dia yang ada diposisi aku-hampir-nyium-sunbae-ganteng. Salah Jungkook sendiri sih nyosor duluan.

Taehyung duluan sadar dan narik dirinya duluan. Jungkook akhirnya sadar dan nyadar wajahnya udah semerah kepiting rebus terus digoreng sampe matang. Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook sama-sama menunduk canggung. Pipi mereka berdua merah padam, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih.

"Eeee..."

"Eumm..."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Iya, mereka baru ngomong di timing yang bersamaan. Jimin yang daritadi liatin sibuk sorak sorai dalam hati. Ini copas drama betulan gak sih? Jadi iri sama alurnya.

Jungkook berusaha mengganti mimik mukanya dengan wajah riang dan senyum manis menggemaskan.

"Annyeong sunbae! Masih ingat aku, hoobae yang kemarin? Jeon Jungkook?" Jungkook bersumpah ia harus mengutuk Jimin habis ini yang watadosnya membuat mereka sadar cepat-cepat. Harusnya, biarkan mereka lebih lama hiks... gaje memang. Jungkook mati-matian nyembunyiin suara gugupnya, berharap kalau detak jantungnya tadi gak kedengaran. Keras banget. Ngalah-ngalahin suara konser cacing di perut Seokjin hyung kalau lagi diet ketat.

Taehyung menoleh, masih dengan pipi yang memerah. Maksudnya... ia hampir nyium hoobae yang bandel tadi? Taehyung berdehem.

"Ne. Ada apa?"

Jungkook mati-matian nahan mimik senang dan pengen loncat-loncat sambil ngedance ala girlband. Ia masih diinget!

"Eum... maaf udah ngeganggu sunbae. Tapi... aku masih belum tahu nama sunbae. Eum... siapa tahu kita bisa... berteman?"

Jungkook ngerasa lehernya kecekik. Gimana sih cara memperbaiki imagenya di depan seorang sunbae ganteng?

Taehyung bangkit perlahan. Jungkook udah melotot was-was. Takutnya dia kena karma dan diperlakuin sama kayak Jimin, ditinggalin gitu aja.

"Kim Taehyung,"

Suara beratnya ngebuat jantung Jungkook disko mendadak. Dan alih-alih menyambung kata-katanya, Taehyung melangkah menjauh dan ninggalin Jungkook persis kayak Yoongi ninggalin Jimin.

"What..."

Tiba-tiba Jimin ketawa terbahak-bahak. Untung Taehyung udah pergi. Jungkook balik ke mejanya sambil senyum-senyum manis.

"Ya tuhan, hentikan senyumanmu, aku tak tertarik! Rasain tuh, ditinggalin Taehyung!"

"Omona hyung... setidaknya aku tidak dicueki. Dia menjawab kata-kataku, hahaha!" Jungkook ketawa gak waras. Catat, cinta emang gak pernah waras. Jimin mendengus.

"Apaan bocah, nasib kita sama!"

"Yayaya, aku punya kartu yang akan membawaku ke masa depan... Taehyung sunbae... namanya ganteng, kayak orangnya!"

"Kok bisa kenal Taehyung? Ia satu angkatan denganku ngomong-ngomong. Kau menyukainya ya?"

"Apa aih hyung, kepo banget. Udah ah. Kajja! Aku masih banyak urusan!"

"Cih! Masih bocah belagu sekali!" Jimin mengikuti Jungkook yang melangkah sambil senyum-senyum. Kim Taehyung... nama itu mendengung-sengung di telinganya. Tadi itu dipastikan menjadi momen terindah Jungkook yang emang jarang bisa jatuh cinta. Dia masih labil sih. Masih banyak ngefans sama idol, bukan orang di real life. Baru kali ini dia ketemu malaikat secara langsung. Ya, kayaknya Taehyung jatuh dari langit buat jadi malaikatnya. Dasar gak waras...

Hoseok yang sedari tadi menyaksikan tersenyum. Tak disangka, respon mereka begitu cepat. Ia sebenarnya bisa menebak dengan jitu endingnya, namun yah, setiap cinta punya cerita. Ia harus memberikan perhatian lebih pada couple Namjoon-Seokjin. Mereka bersahabat, dan mengubahnya untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih bukanlah semudah hal membalikkan telapak tangan. Ia ngelirik sayapnya yang bersinar sepuluh kali lebih terang. Ia sudah membuat manusia kasmaran setengah mati hari ini, dua sekaligus. Sedikit-sedikit, ia bisa mengambil sisi positifnya. Well, ini semua merubah sifat buruk cupidnya juga. Berharap semuanya berakhir dengan baik.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong~ chapter 1 first update. Seneng banget wktu tau ada yg brminat sama ff abal2an ini. Mian kalo gk ssuai sama ekspektasi. Lgi bljar nulis jga ngomong2

Soal pair, castnya jelas kan?

Maaf gk bisa jwb review satu2. Tpi kalo mw review, kotaknya sllu trsedia. Gomawo bgt buat yg udh review, follow, favorite dsb. Butuh dukungan kritik saran. Pgn post cepet2 cuman bnyk kendala

Thx for everything!


End file.
